In recent years, people have become more conscious concerning the issues of health, and thus population for engaging exercises (such as hiking, jogging, walking and biking) is also gradually increased each year. For instance, when a high-intensity self-training is to be conducted, a jogger may want to know about changes in physiological status and whether exercise intensity can achieve a personal fitness goal. As such, the jogger may wear various physiological recorders (e.g., a health watch, a pace recorder and a heart rate belt, etc.) in order to constantly monitor the physiological status. To prevent errors from occurring on exercise physiological data measured in a high-intensity exercise-training, the auxiliary devices worn by the jogger must be in close contact with the skin of the jogger. However, this results in discomfort for the user during exercise and thereby reduces willingness in equipping or wearing said devices.
Accordingly, it is one of the major subjects in the industry as how solve the discomfort for the user during exercise while improving a stability of the exercise physiological data measured in the high-intensity self-training.